Dark Lord of Zero
by DWAR
Summary: The day of the familiar summoning ritual does not go the way Louise Vallière had intended. While she had indeed managed to properly summon a familiar, she had intended to summon a powerful beast, not a red haired man in his early 20's and wearing dark robes. But as she stared into those sickly yellow eyes, she wondered if perhaps it would have been better if she failed.
1. Prologe: Into the Void

' _Damn you Skywalker. Damn you straight to the pit'._

These were the final thoughts of the man who had shaped the course of the galaxy for the past 4 decades. Darth Sidious, leader of the Galactic Empire, and the last, and greatest, Sith Lord of the Rule of Two had been defeated by his final apprentice, and his brat.

While he had fully expected to be betrayed at some point by his former apprentice since the Sith Code demanded the apprentice to overthrow the master once they felt that their was nothing more to gain from the elder Sith's teachings, he did not foresee the cause of Vader's betrayal, which in hindsight he should have seen coming.

Love. That sickening emotion that had made Anakin Skywalker so susceptible to the pull of the Dark Side in the first place, had managed to pull the broken Sith Lord back into the light. Truly he had underestimated Vader's continued devotion to that pacifist upstart, who while elevating him to the highest reaches of power in a decaying republic, had managed to forestall many of his plans, and had only been allowed to live once the Sith Lord realised that she was the final key to push his future apprentice into the intoxicating embrace of the Dark Side.

Of course once the newly knighted Vader had completed the finishing blow of the Jedi's extermination, she would be killed, leaving the Sith Master with a all powerful apprentice, and a replacement should he feel that Vader was no longer worthy of the Sith Mantle.

But after the events of Mustfar resulted in the shrew's death, and the mutilation of his apprentice in the fires of that hellish planet, he had settled for a servant that while still powerful in his own right, would never possess the strength to overthrow him, and thus ensure the survival of the Sith Line.

When he discovered that the offspring of Skywalker lived, he had initially sought to remove him from the galaxy, lest he interfere in more of his plans, but Vader had the intriguing idea of converting him to their side. The boy would be a suitable replacement for his father, who recognized that his only hope of usurping his authority would be to combine his power with that of the boy.

But unlike his father, Skywalker remained incorruptible, and as such was worthy of death. He hadn't sensed the diminishing darkness in Vader, who had silently watching his son being electrocuted, reminded of his past failures to protect his loved ones, and had then found the strength to cast down his infuriated master.

Falling down the shaft of his 2nd Death Star, Palpatine was not yet ready to give up defeat. Focusing all his rage and hatred, he willed the Dark Side to show him a path that would allow him to escape his current predicament.

And as he sped to his doom, the force answered his command just as his body made contact with the flames of the disintegrating death star.

The heavy toll of his powers caused the Sith Lord to blackout, therefore he missed the strange glowing portal that he passed into, as well as the strange energy that passed over his body that was somehow fusing with his darkened spirit.

When he returned to consciousness, the burning yellow eyes of the former emperor where met with a most peculiar sight.

He was in the middle of a crater, surrounded by teenage children and a balding middle aged man with a stick, and to make things even more confusing, a pink haired girl who appeared to be 12 years of age was leaning in for a kiss.

 **AND that's where I'll leave off.**

 **Got the idea after reading various Star Wars/Familiar of Zero fanfics…of which** ** _Star Wars: Force of Zero_** **being the one that truly inspired me to right my own fanfic.**

 **Cause while as BADASS as it is to have everyone's favourite Cyborg Sith Lord be a familiar, it made me wonder how having the Ultimate Sith Lord as a familiar would play out.**

 **I read somewhere that in terms of raw power Suited Vader is only 80% as strong as the Emperor, and considering Sidious already has an understanding of Sith Alchemy, as well as some of Darth Plagueis's teachings, he would be able to increase his knowledge and power if he was in a magical world.**

 **Not sure yet what direction I will take with this…either Humor or something more serious….but I hope you all look forward to seeing how the Pink Haired Tsundre will treat the Sith lord.**

 **Reviews always nice to see what other people think. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Famillar Summoning

Chapter 1.

Standing in front of her assembled classmates who had already successfully summoned their familiars, Louise de La Vallière held aloft her wand, clinging to the hope that this time, her magic would not fail and blow up in her face.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

As excepted, nothing happened, and the students, led by the curvaceous red head Kirche Zerbst, mocked her once again for her failed efforts.

"Poor Louise, if this isnt proof that you're a failure as a magician than nothing will be".

"Louise the Zero strikes again"

"It makes sense. Zero familiar for a zero magical"

Doing her best to block out the taunting jeers of her fellow students, the pink haired mage tried again, only this time with more desperation.

"MY DIVINE, BEAUTIFUL, WISE, AND POWERFUL SERVANT. HEED MY CALL"

Shaking his head at the persistence of the youngest daughter of the Vallière family, Professor Jean Colbert, a balding fire mage in his mid 40's, moved to halt the frantic actions of the pinkette.

"Miss Vallière. That is enough"

But Louise didn't listen.

"I WISH FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND COMMAND YOU TO APPEAR!"

As she finished those words, an explosion formed in front of the desperate girl, throwing everyone back by the sheer force of it. Hastily getting to her feet, Louise peered inside the smoking crater, hoping that this time she had been successful.

Having recovered himself, Colbert moved to chastise the girl for endangering the lives of everyone present.

"Ms Vallière. While your persistence is admirable, the fact that you disregarded my instruction, and nearly managed to seriously harm your peers leaves me with no choice but too…"

He was prevented from continuing when one of the student's gave off a surprised yell.

"HEY. I think the Zero's spell worked. Theirs something down their".

Rushing to the edge in hopeful excitement, Louise could indeed make out a shape in the diminishing smoke. Eager to see what she had summoned, pinkette slid down the side of the crater, hoping that what ever she had summoned, it would be enough to salvage her reputation as a mage.

For his part, Colbert was a bit wary about what ever was in that pit. For during Louise's supposedly successful incantation, instead of feeling the usual warm feeling of life that was common for all summoned familiars, the bald fire mage could only feel a chilling void. And what was even more discerning, the more he pushed his senses outward to try and identify this force, it felt more and more like it was whispering back to him, promising him untold power if he just satisfied his cursoisty and dug deeper.

Louise felt it too, but unlike Colbert, she embraced this feeling, for she had long hoped for the opportunity to claim anything that would grant her the power to bring glory to her family name.

However as she drew closer to the center of the still smoking crater, the Vallière heiress's previous feelings of joy slowly evaporated as she got closer to the figure that was to be her familiar.

For starters, it was no great magical beast, or animal of any sort. It was a man.

Feeling a bit disheartened at having yet again messed up the easiest of spells, even if it did result in more than just an explosion, the pinkette took a moment to examine the being that had been summoned to be her familiar.

Despite appearing to be in his late 20's, the man's hair was already starting to receded, and had streaks of grey running through the red coloring of his head. While his facial features were almost aristocratic in nature, which briefly caused her to feel a momentary flash of fear at having summoned a nobleman, they were nonetheless unassuming, and indicated that this man was likely to act like a humble low level politician, rather than a great aristocrat.

What was odd about him though was the manner in which he dressed. Black robes, and a deep hood that would hide his face if it was current being worn. Louise was about to dismiss her earlier feelings when she noticed something odd protruding from the unconscious man's sleeve. It appeared to be a tube of some sort, but that word did not do it justice. It was intricately styled, with graceful lines running up and down its length, til it ended in a gold ring at the top.

While he wasn't what she was expecting, she was going to request to redo the spell, when the oddest sensation came over her. It felt like she was being compelled to accept this man for her familiar, for she could have sworn she heard the faint whisperings of some invisible force to do so.

Gathering her courage, she leaned in to bind him, but as she drew closer, the man returned to consciousness, staring at the shocked pinkette with burning yellow eyes.

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Decided not to do this as a humor story...or at the very least if their is humor, it will be dark humor.**

 **As for Palpatine's current appearance...details from the novel _Darth Plagueis_ prove what he looked like as a young apprentice. The reason why he looks younger will be explained later. But I think its important for the story if he has his 'Public Face' since it helps to integrate himself.**

 **Stating right now...this is not a redemption fic...for unlike Vader, who was manipulated...Sidious has no redeemable qualities since he is the Baddest of the bad.**

 **Anyways..hope you enjoy..will update when I can**


	3. Chapter 2 A Sith Lord in Tristain

As he returned to consciousness, he was able to sense a great deal of confusion, and what was even more delightful to the Sith Lord, fear. It appeared that the force had answered his wish and had spared him from the oblivion of death. Probably for the best, since he was unsure if his method of immortality would work or not. One of the few regrets he had in his life was that he killed Plagueis before he had learned all their was to now about preserving one's life.

Pushing thoughts of his former master out of his mind, Sidious was surprised by the odd sensation of youth flowing through his body. While the Dark Side of the Force granted the ageing Sith Lord abilities beyond comprehension, the price was that it ravaged his body, for flesh could not long support this great power without it being corrupted by it. And while didn't care about the tradeoff, in his more vain moments, Sidious admitted that it was easier to manipulate the denizens of the galaxy with the face of Palpatine, rather than the visage of a Sith lord.

But for the first time in decades, he could that his body no longer felt the ravages of age, which he could easily do if he immersed himself in the force but this was different. His control over the force was still as strong as ever, but he noticed that it appeared to be responding to him quicker now, without as much effort, leaving his to grudgingly accept the Jedi belief that the force flows easier with living tissue, rather than corrupted flesh, or as was the case with his last apprectice, metal limbs.

As he opened his eyes to gain a better understanding of his situation, he was met with 2 surprising sights.

One, his hands were no longer the gnarled, paled flesh he had lived with for the past 25 years, but where now instead a healthy shade of pink, with a youthful appearance.

The second thing that surprised him was that what appeared to be a 12 year old girl was drawing closer to him for so unknown intent.

Calling the force to him, once again experiencing the intoxicating feelings of being filled with such power, he focused all his rage and hatred into the palm of his hand before he flinged a potentially lethal blast of force lightening at the inquisitive girl.

Fortunately for the pinkette, it appeared that someone had expected her to be met with hostility, as the Sith Lord's lightening crashed into a energy barrier of some sort.

Displeased by the interference, though secretly intrigued by the fact that someone possessed the capability to negate his powerful technique, Sidious turned his attention towards the one responsible for protecting the bothersome child, and had to fight to keep a smirk from appearing on his rejuvenated face as he stared at the balding man.

Despite the bespectacled man's average appearance, and the almost sickening way in which he seemed to hold the safety of others before his own well being, Sidious was able to sense a residue of darkness clinging to the balding man, feeling almost similar to the fiery nature of his first apprentice. And yet unlike Maul, who personified the burning, almost feral intensity of the dark side, this man chose to keep his emotions in check, keeping his inner darkness at bay lest it cause him to return to his more destructive ways.

The pink haired girl was also interesting to the master manipulator, far more than the fool who willingly restricted his power. This girl however, through the force he could sense her fear, her astonishing amount of anger, and the seeds of hatred that had already begun to sprout. And yet unlike the others he was sensing, this girl appeared to be unable to establish a complete connection with her powers. As if the methods in which she used to link herself with her inner strength was insufficient.

Sending a subtle mental probe to the girl, it took all of his skills as a politician to keep himself from cackling out loud, though his amusement soon turned to icy fury as he discovered what she was attempting to do. It appeared that this girl had been ridiculed for years do to her lack of power, which apparently was a common thing for this world, with the ones with this 'magic' holding strong positions of authority, and yet despite coming from such a family, she had lacked the same talent as her peers, leading her to slowly hate not only herself for her perceived lack of gifts, but also the world around her for not accepting who she was. Apparently today's gathering was her last chance to prove herself worthy of continuing her quest to try and prove herself, hence his presence in this realm.

All of this Sidious understood, but the thing that almost caused him to have the pinkette suffer a force choke, was the fact that she meant to enslave him. HIM. The supreme leader of the galaxy, and the all powerful Sith Lord that brought the Jedi Order to extinction. And as he processed her thoughts, lightening started to form in his hands again. If he was to become this girl's 'familiar' he wouldn't even be treated like a servant. Oh no, it appeared that familiars were usually beasts of some descript, and that a sentient being had never before been summoned.

However while the Sith Lord was processing his new circumstances, Louise was manage to get close without him knowing, and before the Sith Lord could react, she sealed the bond that made him a familiar.

Pushing away the pain he felt at this unexpected turn of events, and grateful for the fact that his face no longer held the appearance of a melted candle, Sidious decided to play the role that had gained him not only the nomination for Chancellor of the Republic, but had also convinced a recently freed slave that he could confide in the unassuming politician.

"My Dear, care to explain just what you are doing"?

 **And I'll leave it there for now.**

 **Surprised by how many people have viewed this, will probably go back at a later date to rewrite, but not for a while since I'm too lazy lol.**

 **Anyways...hope your enjoying the story.**


End file.
